La conséquence d'une lettre
by Caroline Zabini
Summary: One shot sur le couple Blaise Zabini et Caroline Parkinson.


_Blaise,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre parce que... En faite, je ne sais pas comment te l'avouer. Ces quelques mois à tes côtés ont vraiment été les plus beaux de ma vie. Plutôt courte je te l'avoue. Tu vas me manquer, je te le jure. Mais je suis dans l'obligation de partir. Mon cher père a appris pour nous deux. Par qui, cela je ne le sais pas. Mais il sait aussi pour Lui ! Oui... Lui ! Celui que tu ne connaitras jamais, que tu ... Je suis désolée pour tout ça, il a appris que j'étais... Fin je n'ose toujours pas te le dire malgré que ce soit par écrit. Pourtant je sais que c'est inutile mais je ne veux pas te le cacher, je ne peux tout simplement pas... Je trouve que ça serait trahir ta confiance, te trahir. Malgré que je sais que c'est lâche de te l'apprendre par écrit. Je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe. Tu es l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, celui qui a changé ma vie et pas en mal. Suite à notre nuit, une conséquence est arrivée. Je pense bien que tu as deviné ce qu'il y a maintenant vu que tu n'es en aucun cas idiot. Je l'ai appris, il y a tout juste un instant. Fin juste avant que mon paternel ne m'envoie une lettre et que moi-même je t'en écris une. Ce dernier me dit de rentrer chez moi dès demain mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai que deux solutions qui s'offrent à moi. M'enfuir avec le risque qu'il me retrouve ou bien me... Désolée je ne sais même pas te le dire. Tout ce que je peux t'avouer, c'est qu'un jour on se retrouvera, je te le promets. Mais en attendant ce jour là, refais ta vie, trouve toi une femme et construis une famille. Le temps est venu, je ne te dirai qu'un « au revoir »._

_Je t'aime_

_Ton amour, Caroline_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Blaise regarda autour de lui à la recherche de celle vers qui toutes ses pensées étaient tournées. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie ! Mais comment allait-il la trouver ? Le château est si grand après tout.

Au loin, il vit Pansy. Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pansy était la meilleure amie de Caroline, sa cousine. Elle la connaissait mieux que personne. Alors elle devait savoir où elle était.

« Pansy ! Tu n'as pas vu Caro ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Dit moi simplement où elle allait ? »

« Vers la tour d'astronomie, mais Blaise... »

Elle ne put même pas finir sa phrase que Blaise était parti en courrant vers l'endroit que Pansy lui avait dit.

« Faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard, mon dieu... »

Pansy, se demandant pourquoi il était si paniqué, le suivit de très près. Mais une fois en bas de la tour, elle vit un papier chiffonné. Curieuse, elle le prit et ce qu'elle lut sur le papier la choqua.

_Ma très chère fille,_

_Ce que je viens d'apprendre me fait terriblement honte. Comment oses-tu déshonorer ta famille ainsi ? Toi et ton immonde bâtard le paieront très chers, je peux t'en assurer. Tu étais promise au fils Connors depuis ta naissance, pas au fils Zabini ! Sur ce, tu rentreras à la maison dés demain et tu continueras l'école à domicile._

_Ton père, Peter P._

Pansy comprit maintenant pourquoi Blaise était comme ça... Caroline n'aurait jamais pu partir comme ça sans parler à celui-ci de son enfant. Elle reprit la route vers la pièce du dessus en espérant que Blaise avait su rendre la raison à sa cousine.

Dans la tour d'astronomie, une jeune fille était sur le point de passer par-dessus la rambarde quand un jeune homme entra dans celle-ci.

« Caro, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça ! Je serais rien sans toi, et maintenant lui, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas... J'ai peur, plus que tu ne peux le croire... Mon père sera là demain et je ne pourrais rien faire... Et tu penses qu'il va faire quoi du bébé, hein ? Il ne naitra jamais et tout ça parce qu'il m'a choisi un mari que je n'aimerai jamais. »

« Je sais que tu as peur. Moi-même j'ai peur. Mais on pourrait surmonter cette épreuve ensemble. Jamais je ne te laisserai avec ce monstre ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais ! »

Caroline le regarda dans ses yeux, cherchant là une promesse. Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez son paternel, sa mère ne dirait rien comme d'habitude et lui il en profiterait.

« Caroline, s'il te plait, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te voir vivre, ne fait pas cette conneries je t'en supplie. »

En entendant ces paroles, Caroline se retourna vers son amant, et courut dans ses bras. Elle était en larmes dans ses bras quand sa cousine arriva vers elle. En un regard elle comprit que sa cousine avait eu vraiment peur pour elle. Alors elle alla la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Line ! Lui chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Je ferai quoi moi sans toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Peut être des bêtises, non ? lui répondit-elle en souriant, puis d'un ton plus sérieux, je te promets de ne plus jamais faire ça mais... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Papa va empêcher tout ça. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais accepté ce que faisait mon oncle, mais si on lui envoie ce qu'il t'a dit... Ton bonheur est plus important que tout Line, tu le sais... Fin pour mon père, tu n'es pas seulement sa nièce, tu es comme sa fille. Donc ne t'inquiète pas. »

Après ce petit dialogue, les trois jeunes descendirent dans les cachots pour une bonne nuit méritée, mais Blaise et Caroline restèrent plus longtemps dans la salle commune et pour cause, ils se sont endormis entrelacés dans le canapé, tandis que Pansy avait été cherché son hibou à la volière après avoir écrit une lettre à son père.

Lorsque Pansy revint elle fut attendrie par le couple et décida de ne pas les réveiller. Et elle partit dans son dortoir avec l'espoir que son père arrivera à changer d'avis son oncle.

Le lendemain fut éprouvant pour les trois jeunes. Ils ne voulaient pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il s'était passé mais malheureusement à Poudlard tout se sait très vite, et le directeur appela Caroline, Blaise et Pansy.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que le père des jeunes filles étaient dans le bureau et quand Caroline entra et vu son père elle voulut faire demi tour mais Blaise lui serra la main de même que Pansy l'autre. Elle était entourée et elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser faire. Alors elle se dirigea à côté de son oncle tandis que Pansy se mettait à côté de Peter et Blaise entre les deux jeunes filles. La tension dans le bureau était à son comble alors quand le père de Caroline se mit à parler de sa voix menaçante et lourd de sens, les jeunes frissonnèrent.

« Ton oncle a essayé de me faire changer d'avis mais il n'a pas réussi. Tu rentreras à la maison dès aujourd'hui et tu te marieras avec qui je veux ! Maintenant va chercher ta valise qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Caroline regarda autour d'elle mais au moment où elle commença à se lever, son oncle et Blaise la tirèrent par la main de manière à ce qu'elle s'assoye. Et le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Monsieur Parkinson, je ne peux vous laisser reprendre votre fille. Elle est majeure et elle peut donc décider elle-même si elle vous suit ou non. Mais si elle ne veut pas vous ne pourrez l'y obliger. »

« Je suis son père ! Si je lui dis de rentrer chez nous, c'est mon droit et elle devra l'exécuter ! »

« Et bien en vertu de la loi, ce n'est pas comme ça. Alors mademoiselle Parkinson, voulez vous retourner avec votre père ou rester à Poudlard ? »

« Je... Je... Je préfère rester à Poudlard ! »

« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ? s'écria son père en se levant. Il avança vers elle à une telle vitesse que personne ne put l'en empêcher, il l'attrapa à la gorge. Tu vas mourir toi et ton bâtard ! Je t'avais prévenu ! »

« Expelliarmus !, voyant Peter s'envoler, comment oses tu t'en prendre à ta propre fille ! Son bonheur est important... Peter je sais que notre père ne nous a pas donné le choix mais laisse-le à ta fille ! »

Peter regarda son frère avec colère. Son cadet avait toujours essayé de s'immiscer dans l'éducation de sa fille et à ce qu'il voyait il avait réussi.

« Très bien, mais une chose Caroline, à par notre nom auquel tu fais honte, nous n'avons plus rien en commun ! Au revoir maintenant ! »

Peter Parkinson s'en alla sans un regard pour personne et après quelques mots de formalité, son frère suivit. Le cauchemar était enfin fini pour Caroline.

Quelques années étaient passées, Caroline et Blaise Zabini s'étaient mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Leur fille Kayla faisait leur bonheur de jour en jour. Et malgré que Peter Parkinson ait déshérité Caroline, son oncle lui avait offert de quoi vivre correctement. Et avec la fortune des Zabini en plus, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient très riches. Kayla avait maintenant cinq ans, et elle et son père étaient dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

« Blaise ! »

Il se retourna et vit Pansy et Drago arrivait.

« Ça va vieux ?

« Oncle Drago, Tata Pansy ! Vous vous rendez compte, je vais avoir un petit frère ! s'écria joyeusement Kayla. »

« Oui ma chérie ! »

Pansy s'occupa de sa filleule avec Drago tandis que Blaise entra dans la salle d'accouchement.

Trente minutes plus tard, Blaise Zabini revint avec un sourire et dit à ses meilleurs amis qu'ils pouvaient aller voir Caroline. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, un sourire éblouissant leur fit accueil. Mais à leur grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas un berceau qui était dans la chambre mais deux.

« Je vous présente Andrew et Derek Zabini. »


End file.
